


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles was never one for subtlety, but wearing a sweater that read ‘Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe’ was on a whole other level, especially when said mistletoe was printed beneath the lettering on the sweater.





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

Derek dragged his hands down his face, letting out a heavy sigh. He kicked back his desk chair and made his way out into the kitchen.

Stiles had just finished putting away the dishes when Derek came in.

Derek stopped, his brows knitting together as he looked at what the young man was wearing.

Stiles was never one for subtlety, but wearing a bright red sweater that read ‘Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe’ was on a whole other level, especially when said mistletoe was printed beneath the lettering on the sweater.

Derek stood still for a moment, his eyes flicking between the sweater and Stiles’ confused expression.

After a moment, Stiles glanced down, suddenly remembering what he was wearing. He looked back up at Derek with a mischievous grin. He let out a laugh as he asked, “Do you like it?”

Derek shrugged. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether it’s a joke or a proposition,” Derek answered, taking a step forward.

Stiles’ eyes widened for a moment, his heart hammering against his chest as Derek closed the space between them.

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Proposition,” Stiles blurted out.

A wicked smile lifted the corners of Derek’s mouth as he leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles’. He cupped Stiles’ face in his hands, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s chestnut-brown locks.

Stiles melted in his hold, his hands running up Derek’s chests and looping around his shoulders. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Derek guided Stiles away from the counter and waled him backwards until the young man’s back hit the wall. He pressed his body against Stiles’, pinning him in place. He rolled his hips to accentuate the point, making Stiles groan.

Derek drew back slowly, smirking at the blissful expression on Stiles’ face and the way he craned his neck to chase Derek’s lips.

Derek’s hands slid down Stiles’ side. He unlatched the young man’s belt, listening to the leather hiss as he pulled it free of the loops. He met Stiles’ lustful gaze as he sank down to his knees before the young man and caught the zipper of Stiles’ pants between his teeth. He dragged it down slow, teasing a needy whimper out of Stiles as he fidgeted, struggling to stay in place.

He ran his hands up the young man’s thighs, hooked his fingertips under the beltline of the young man’s pants and pulled them down to Stiles’ ankles. He pressed his palms against Stiles’ pale skin, feeling the warmth seep into his skin as he slowly ran his hands up the young man’s legs.

Derek’s hot breath ruffled the thin trail of hair that disappeared beneath the elastic band of Stiles’ underwear.

He licked his lips, mouthing Stiles’ growing bulge through his boxers.

Stiles’ hips jumped forward, a ragged moan tearing at his throat.

Derek steadied his hands on Stiles’ hips, pinning him back against the wall. He tugged at the band of the young man’s underwear. He dragged the soft, cotton down to his ankles, exposing the young man’s half-hard cock.

Stiles gasped as the cool air rolled over his exposed flesh. He bit his lip, his cheeks flushed with a rosy-pink blush.

Derek looked up at him, drinking in the sight as he took Stiles’ impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft.

Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s dark hair. His hips buckled towards Derek’s face.

Derek let out a threatening growl, encouraging Stiles to stay still as he pressed soft kisses against the exposed flesh of Stiles’ hip. He nipped at the moonlight-pale skin, earning a sharp hiss from Stiles. But the soft gasp died into an erotic whimper as Derek pressed soft kisses around the tender red mark, moving his hand up and down the length of Stiles’ shaft as he did.

He trailed soft kisses higher up Stiles’ thighs, searching for another sensitive spot where his muscles twitched beneath the tender touches. He bit into the ivory skin again, harder. Stiles let out a savage yelp, his hips buckling into Derek’s hold in order to encourage him further.

Derek pulled his mouth away from Stiles’ hip, kissing the reddening flesh. He craned his neck and gently nipped the man’s slender thigh, listening to Stiles’ gasps, moans and yelps. He kissed at the ring of teeth indents and purred against Stiles’ soft flesh, eliciting a needy whimper from the man as he began to thrust into Derek’s hand.

Derek chuckled, sitting back and turning his attention to the young man’s rigid cock.

Beads of precome spilt over his hands, helping him lube up Stiles’ pulsing cock. He leant forward and ran his tongue up the length. And then, without warning, he took him in his mouth all at once.

Stiles’ hips instinctively buckled into the warmth of his mouth, nails dragging at Derek’s skull.

Derek growled at the jolt of pain, the rumble rolling through in his chest and vibrating against Stiles’ dick, making the young man gasp and sputter for air.

Derek moaned, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Stiles failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers.

He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the young man’s cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Stiles’ unrestrained cry as he threw his head back, pressing the base of his skull against the wall.

Derek chuckled breathlessly. “Do you really like it that much?”

Stiles bit into his lips, letting out a weak whimper in reply.

Derek let out a low chuckle and pressed a kiss to the tip of Stiles’ cock, feeling the young man’s legs weaken and tremble against the palms of his hands, threatening to give way.

He tightened his grip at the base of Stiles’ cock, sinking down over him and sucking at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down again, bobbing and purring against his warmth.

The young man hissed as his ragged breaths were drawn through his gritted teeth. He began to moan uncontrollably as his stomach tensed and he grew closer to his climax. Stiles choked on his breath as he came, his knees trembled as Derek sank down over his length.

Come flowed down the man’s throat.

Derek moved his mouth up and down the length of Stiles’ cock slowly, milking his orgasm. He sat back on his heels and swallowed, looking up at Stiles through half-lidded eyes as he licked at the stands of come that sat on his soft pink lips.

“You’re on the naughty list for sure,” Stiles said through broken gasps.

The lustful look in Derek’s eyes darkened as the wicked smile returned.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
